Saw horses that are used by carpenters and handymen and as are most commonly known, are usually made out of two-by-four lumber nailed together to provide a horizontal cross member with a pair of outwardly spread legs at each end.
The legs, at each end, extend down and are spread outwardly and they usually have a cross brace between them and another bracing member that extends between the two cross braces to hold the legs spread apart and rigid. And, the bracing members are most frequently also made out of two-by-four lumber.
This type of construction is very sturdy and permanent, but it is not too good for the handyman or person who only occasionally needs to use a saw horse because of their massive size and considerable weight.
What these people need is a saw horse that can be erected for use when needed but otherwise can be collapsed and folded away for storage. And, one which is reasonably light in weight, but still sturdy and dependable in construction; that is self contained with no separate parts that might be lost and which is sufficiently simple in construction that it can be manufactured inexpensively, sold at a reasonable price and put-up or taken-down by almost anyone without written instructions or any appreciable mechanical skill or ability.
And, in such regard, there is just such a saw horse that is made by J & S MANUFACTURING, of Detroit, Michigan and is sold under the tradename of EASY HORSE. And, which is covered by U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,834.
However, there are certain improvements in even this construction which makes for a better product.